Feelings of the Heart
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: Gabriella Montez has only been in Albuquerque for two days when disaster strikes. All of a sudden, she's alone. What happens when she meets three strangers? Troyella. Rated T just in case. COMPLETE!
1. Alone

**A/N- I finished my first story, I Heart You, and am now working on this one. I am ****always**** open to any plot or character ideas. If I choose to use the idea, I will give you complete credit. ****Here we go!**

Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical.

Chapter 1- Alone

**Gabriella's P.O.V-**

I was at my new house making dinner for me and my mom. She was out looking for a place to work and I figured the least I could do was make her a nice dinner. She's done so much for me.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My home phone rings.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this the Montez residence?" the woman asks.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" I asked.

"This is Mary from Albuquerque Hospital. Your mother has just been in an accident. And we are sorry to say, but she passed on the way to the hospital." Mary explained.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "We are deeply sorry Miss Montez." Mary said. She hung up a few seconds after. I didn't know what to do, I had to go to the hospital, but how? I didn't have the car, and I don't know my way around town. Oh well, I'm just going to have to walk and find my way there sometime.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and slipped it on. I walked out the door crying harder every step I took. I eventually just fell to the ground and just started bawling. Not caring who saw.

**With Troy, Chad, and Taylor across the street-**

"Oh my god! Chad! Look!" Taylor said as she pointed to Gabriella lying on the sidewalk across the street crying.

"Dude, let's check it out." Chad said. Troy and Taylor followed. Taylor got there first though.

"Hi." She said. I looked up and saw a girl and two guys looking down at me. The girl knelt down. "I'm Taylor." She said.

"Gabriella." I managed to get out.

"And this is Chad and Troy." Taylor said motioning to the guys kneeling down beside her.

"Great, now you guys think I'm nuts." I said wiping some tears away.

"No, we don't." Taylor said.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked me. I looked into his blue eyes.

"I need to get to the hospital, do you know where it is?" I asked him. I couldn't believe I was telling complete strangers.

"Yea, come on, we'll show you." He said as he stood up. He reached his hand down and helped me up. I followed them as I began to see each of their personalities shine through a little.

I continued to wipe fresh tears running down my cheeks. Taylor was walking beside me.

"Care to tell what's going on?" she asked me. I seriously thought about it. I nodded.

"I just moved here two days ago. I was making dinner while my mo maws out looking for a j-job…." I explained. I was surprised at myself for telling people that I only met a few minute before what had just happened. But I felt something about them. Like they were there for me. It was a confusing feeling as I continued on…

"…m-my mom was in a c-car accident. Th-the lady said th-that she d-di-died in th-the ambulance." I said very quietly. But Taylor must've heard me because she hugged me.

"Dude, did you hear the last part?" Chad whispered to Troy. He shook his head, he didn't. After me crying a fresh batch of tears, we finally arrived at the hospital. I walked to the front desk.

"Theresa Montez." I said. The lady gave me an apologetic look.

"Let me call the doctor so you can go back and see her." The lady said. I just nodded. I turned around to go sit in the waiting room when I found Troy, Chad, and Taylor standing behind me.

"You guys really don't have to stay." I said quietly.

"Well, you're stuck with us." Chad piped up. I smirked a little. I smiled as I sat down with them in the waiting room. I hadn't gotten a good look at any of them until we sat down. More of their personalities showed as well.

Taylor was pretty and she seemed really smart. She seems really peppy and bright. All of them are nice too.

Chad definitely had the hair goin' on. I've never seen an afro the large before. He seemed witty and _very_ funny.

I looked at Troy as he was talking to Chad. Gosh, his smile could kill! He had the bluest eyes I have ever seen and he was really nice as well. He struck me as a popular type, but not cocky. He always seemed proud, but didn't gloat.

"Gabriella Montez?" The nurse called. I stood up and looked at Taylor who gave me a small smile as I followed the nurse.

"It's good that you came because we needed someone to tell us it is her." She said. I nodded as she opened the doors. Walked quickly to the bed her lifeless body was sitting in.

"I love you so much mom." I said as I hugged her body. It almost felt as if her presence was there. I heard her voice in my head.

"I never left sweetie." It said. It sounded like her. "Everything is taken care of. You can stay in the house y yourself. I want you to go to school, and make friends. I want you to be happy." She said. I smiled. I couldn't hear her voice anymore. I never would again. After saying a late goodbye, I walked out to the waiting room to fine Troy sitting there.

"Where'd the others go?" I asked his as we walked out the door.

"They had to leave. They told me to tell you that they're sorry they couldn't stay." He said.

"No need to be sorry." I said. Troy finally knew what happened because Taylor explained.

"So, where are you going to go to school?" he asked me.

"I think the name is East High." I said. It sounded more like a question.

"That's where I go, Taylor and Chad too." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, at least I'll know someone." I said. Troy looked at his watch.

"If you want, I can give you a tour now. Of the school." He said.

"That would be nice, but don't they lock the doors?" I asked him.

"Well, my dad is they gym teacher, he has keys. I need to get them from him though." He said.

"Your dad'll let you take the keys to the school whenever you want?" I asked him.

"No, but I'm sure he'll make this and exception." He said. We started to get deeper into conversations and all the uneasiness went away. He stopped in front of a huge house.

"Come on." He said as he opened the door for me. I debated but walked in. It was a really nice house. Similar to mine, but yet different.

"Come on, he's probably in his study." Troy said I followed him as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a man say. We walked in and Mr. Bolton looked up from his paper work.

"Ah, Troy, who's this?" he asked.

"Dad, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my dad." He said I shook Mr. Bolton's hand.

"I heard something about a new student. Will you be attending East High?" he asked me.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Yeah, dad, about that, can I use your keys? I was gonna show her around the school before she starts." Troy said. Troy's dad threw him his keys.

"Thanks dad." He said.

"Thank you Mr….." I trailed off, I never figured out his last name.

"Bolton. But call me Jack out of school." He said.

"Will do Jack." I said. "Thanks again." I said as Troy and I walked out of the room.

"As well Gabriella!" he called after us.

"Well, I think I can honestly say that he actually likes you." Troy said as we started walking to my new school.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, usually, he's not quite as, uh, perky as that when it comes to meeting new people." He said. I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad he likes me." I said.

It was sort of a long walk to the school. It really stinks that I can't drive the car because it was totaled. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure 'totaled' means that the car was destroyed and can't be fixed. If not, then sorry, but that's what her car is.;))**

"Wow." I whispered as I walked through the front doors of East High. It was so quiet except for the sound of Troy locking the doors behind us.

"Big isn't it?" he asked me.

My eyebrows went up in astonishment. "You can say that." I said.

"What grade are you in?" he asked me.

"Tenth." I answered.

"Me too, who's homeroom, do you know?" he asked me.

"No, I don't. I think I'm figuring that out when I come here. I think I'm coming tomorrow though." I said. All of a sudden I was nervous around him. I hope I don't start rambling.

"Well, my homeroom is the smallest, so you will probably end up there. That's this room right here." He said. I looked through the window on the door and saw a mini-stage in there. He must've seen my reaction…

"She's the drama teacher." He said.

"I never had a drama teacher before." I said.

"To me, it's the most boring class ever." He said. I giggled. "It's the second most interesting classroom though." He added.

"And what is the first?" I asked.

"We'll save the best for last." He said smiling. There it is, the mile that probably makes every girl in the school melt.

It took him 15 minutes just to give me a basic tour of the school.

"Now where is this 'most interesting classroom'?" I asked him.

"You're standing in it." He said. We were standing in the gym.

"You call this a classroom?" I asked. I saw him run out of the gym for a minute. Is it me, or is he kinda odd?

"Yes." He said as he came back in with a basketball in his hand.

"To me, it is. And I'm not just saying that because my dad's the teacher of this wonderful room." He said making an effortless basket.

"Then why is it a wonderful classroom?" I asked him.

"My dad brought me up here every chance we got and taught me basketball." He said as he made two more baskets. That explains why he's making every shot!

"So you play basketball?" I ask. I kick myself shortly after. Of course he does! Stupid question!

"Yep." He said. A silence fell over us as I sat down and watched him making basket after basket.

He was practicing. Not showing off like I've seen some other sports players do whenever a girl is watching. You can tell he enjoys it, that he gets a thrill from playing it. He tossed the basketball on the other side of the room and helped me up.

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded. I had forgotten about my mom. Gosh! How could I forget about my mom! I'm so heartless! I continued bashing myself for a while as we continued the somewhat long walk home.

We got into a game of 20 questions. I would ask hi ma question, and he would ask me one….

"Ok, what's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Red." He answered. "Yours?" he asked me.

"Rainbow." I said. He gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"Rainbow isn't a color, it's a bunch of colors." He said.

"Well, it's my favorite _colors_ than." I said. "Do you have a big family?" I asked. I felt sadness wave over me as I waited for him to ask me the same question.

"I have one little sister, that's it." He said. He decided not to ask the same question to her. "Do you play any sports?" he asked me. Was relieved that he didn't ask that dreaded question.

"Are you kidding me?! With my hand/eye coordination, I would make whatever team I was on, lose." I said.

"You can't be that bad." He said.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong." I said. We finally got to my house.

"Well, this is my house." I said. _'My empty house.' _I said to myself.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow than." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For being there for a complete stranger." I said before walking to my door.

"Your welcome!" he called after me. I watched as he walked to his house which was a few houses down from mine. I couldn't help but smile as I walked into the house. But the smile quickly faded as I began crying on the sofa in the dining room. All of a sudden, I felt alone again.


	2. East High

Chapter 2- East High

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I woke up and found myself curled up and hugging a pillow on the couch. It seemed a little damp. Then it hit me. I had cried all I could yesterday. But I had to move on. Of course I would always be thinking of her, but she wouldn't want to see me like this. I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I got out my outfit for my first day at East High. **(A/N: Her outfit will be in my profile!)**

I got breakfast after taking a shower and changing. I was in the middle of putting notebooks and things in my bag when the doorbell rang. _"Who would be here this early?" _I asked my self as I walked to the door.

I opened the door to reveal Taylor.

"Hey, we figured you'd need a ride to school." She said.

"Oh, you really don't have to do-- " I was interrupted.

"Oh come on, it's a long walk, just grab your things and come with us." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed my bag and my purse and walked out to the car with Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella!" Chad called from the driver's seat.

"Oh, you guys can call me Gabbi." I said as I got into his Mustang. **(See profile.)** I got to know all of them better, especially Troy. I figured out that Chad was on the basketball team and that he and Taylor were together.

We got to school and it seemed like they took me under their wing as they introduced me to all their friends. I was actually offered a spot on the Decathlon team which I would seriously think about.

"Where's the office? I need to get my schedule." I said.

"Oh, it's down the hall and the first room on your right." Troy instructed.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I walked down the hallway and walked into the office.

"May I help you?" the cheery woman at the desk asked me.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella Montez, I was transferred here." I said.

"Ah, Miss Montez…." She said as she dug through some folders. She handed me one with my name on it. "…there you are." She said with a smile.

"That has a map, your schedule, and everything else you need" she added.

"Thank you ma'am." I said. I took my schedule out and read it.

_**Student's Information-**_

_Name: __Gabriella Montez_

_Homeroom: __Darbus_

_Locker Number: __412_

_Locker Combination: __34-12-5_

_**Student's Schedule-**_

_1st: Math (Jacobs)_

_2__nd__: Chemistry (Kinckle)_

_3__rd__: Drama (Darbus)_

_4__th__: Gym (Bolton/Kellis)_

_5__th__: Art (Kelly)_

_6__th__: History (Markson)_

_7__th__: Free Period_

I walked down the halls and finally found my locker. I spun the lock…….34……12………5. It unlocked and it looked bigger on the inside. Way bigger than my old school's lockers.

Since I didn't have any books at the moment, I just shut and re-locked my locker after putting my book bag in it. I slung my purse over my shoulder and walked to Ms. Darbus' classroom. I knew where it was since Troy showed me yesterday.

I quietly slipped into the classroom and nobody noticed as I handed some papers that Ms. Darbus needed to her. I looked around the room and heard someone calling me.

"Gabbi! Over here!" Chad said. I smiled and walked over.

"Here, there's and empty seat next to mine, seat here." Taylor said as I sat down at the desk that Troy just happened to be sitting on. I'm keeping notes in my head about people as I go…so far I only have a list of Troy, Chad, and Taylor.

Troy- The greatest blue eyes I have ever seen, really nice, _really_ cute, the best at basketball, he's on the basketball team, he's looking at me right now……oh god.

"Gabbi, you still with us?" he asked waving his hand in my face.

"Huh, oh, uh, yeah, what did you say?" I asked them.

Taylor chuckled. The bell rang and that signaled the beginning of homeroom, Troy hopped off my desk and sat in his which was across the room with Chad who sat next to him.

Taylor- Really nice, is on the Decathlon team, really smart, bubbly, perky, sometimes hyper.

"Okay class, we have a new student here who will be joining us at East High…Gabriella Montez." She said. She indicated for me to raise my hand and I did. She continued taking attendance while I continued reviewing my 'lists' in my head.

Chad- Really funny, very smart (well, when he wants to be.), plays basketball with Troy, nice, cool, quiet.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

The bell rang and it signaled first period……wait, what do I have first period? I looked down at my schedule…Math.

I walked out of the classroom and someone taped my shoulder, I turned around and saw Taylor.

"Hey, let me see your schedule." She said. I handed her it.

"We have all our classes together except for history and art." She said.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed. We laughed as we walked into the math room. I gat a textbook and quickly opened it. I was way ahead at my old school. And to think this is the 'smart' math class. Which to me meant the 'higher math'.

I quickly got the class assignment done and started on my homework. I was on problem 6 of 20 questions when Taylor passed me a note.

_How did you get done so fast?!_

I laughed to myself as I wrote back. I handed it back.

_I was __way__ more ahead at my old school._

She read it and replied.

_We could definitely use you on the Decathlon team._

I replied.

_Still thinking._

She looked over at me and nodded. I continued my homework until it was finished. East High was pretty good so far.

The bell rang again meaning it was time to get to second period. Chemistry, my favorite class.

I received a textbook from Miss. Kinckle.

"She seems really nice." I said as I sat next to Taylor.

"Oh, everyone likes her; she's the best teacher this school has." Taylor replied. Chemistry was really interesting. I took tons of notes, it's a habit, and shut my notebook when the bell rang.

Taylor and I were walking down the hallway to get to Drama when I was knocked over by someone. I landed on one of my books that fell on my back. I couldn't halp but wince a little when I fell. It really hurt.

"Watch where you going freak!" the girl yelled at me. She walked off with, what looked to be, her brother.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked as she helped me up.

"I think so; I landed on a book though." I replied.

"You just met Sharpay Evans, aka, 'girl-who-won't-stop-flirting-with-Troy'." She said. I giggled as I picked my last book up.

"Do you mind if we stop at my locker, I should pout my books away before I fall on them again." I said.

"Yea, sure, no problem." She said.

We walked to my locker and I quickly put my books away. We walked into Drama, where I was handed yet another book to fall on.

I have to say, it was quite boring. I almost fell asleep. Now I know what Troy meant by it being boring.

"Gabbi, come on, we have gym." Taylor said. I was snapped out of my daze my Taylor. I quickly gathered my things and walked to the gym with Taylor.

After I talked to the girls' gym teacher, she gave me a uniform and I changed quickly and met Taylor in the gym.

"Ugh! I hate this unit!" Taylor exclaimed. "We're starting volleyball today." She said. I was nearly jumping out of my skin once she said this. I didn't say anything though. But I was captain of my old volleyball team.

Teams were picked and I ended up being on Chad's team, while Taylor was on Troy's team. It was our two teams up first while the other teams sat in the bleachers and watched.

**(A/N- Bear in mind that I know ****nothing**** about volleyball, feel free to correct me!)**

The ball was served and it came straight for me. I got ready and spiked it down on the other side. It came back over and Chad hit it over to another guy, I think his name is Nathan, and he hit it over the net, it came back over, thanks to Troy, and went straight for a girl who was just standing there.

I could tell she wasn't doing anything so I leapt and hit the ball, not caring which direction it went, just wanting it to not hit the ground. I hit the floor as I hear my team cheer. Chad helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Uh, thanks to you, we just scored a point, now you're up to serve." He said. I smiled as I caught the ball Taylor threw to me from the other side of the net.

I served it to a spot where nobody was standing, sure enough, it hit the ground. After a half a period of a game, my team won my three points.

"How come you didn't warn me before we played that you actually could play?!" Taylor asked.

"You never asked." I answered. Troy and Chad sat down next to us while we watched the second game take place.


	3. Terri

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 3- Terri

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

After gym Taylor had her next class with Chad and I had my next one with Troy.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why so nervous?" he asked me as we started walking.

"I'm always nervous on my first day. I mean usually, my mom helps me get ready and everything." I said. He nodded indicating that he understood.

The rest of the day, I opened up to Troy a little more than anyone else. Considering I had the rest of my classes with him and not with Chad or Taylor. I followed Troy out to Chad's car and got in next to Taylor.

"I'm so happy that we don't have practice!" Chad exclaimed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know my dad'll just make me play a 'friendly game' with you tonight though." Troy stated putting quotation mars around 'friendly game' with his fingers.

"Yeah, but not as hard as he makes us do those drills in school. I always feel like my legs will fall off afterwards." Chad said. "Has he laid off you yet? I mean, he always makes you do everything twice as hard at home and everything." Taylor said to Troy.

"A little, but he just wants to make sure that we're ready for state championships." He answered. I was just looking out the window.

"Are you that bored back there?" Chad asked looking in his rearview mirror.

"Huh? Um, no. Just thinking." I said.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said as I climbed out. I saw a car sitting in the driveway. I knew that car. I opened the door after saying goodbye and shouted her name…

"TERRI?!" I shouted.

"GABBI!" she called running from the kitchen. Terri must've heard about my mom. I completely forgot about her until I saw her car.

She engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so sorry honey." She whispered.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." I said. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your mom never told you did she?" Terri asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm your god mom." She said. "She and I did paperwork saying that if something ever happened to her, that you would live with me." She said.

"S-so I'm moving?" I asked stuttering from absorbing all the information.

"We were, but I just saw you outside with your friends and though…'Gee, the guy with the blue eyes is pretty cute, maybe I should live with Gabs.'" She said. I blushed. She laughed at me.

"I'm kidding, even though, if I may say so myself he isn't bad looking…I saw how happy you looked with all of them. So I'm moving in with you." She said. I hugged her one last time.

"I miss her." I said.

"I do too Gabs, I do too." She said. After a ten minute hug, we started catching up. You may want to know how I know Terri…..

_Flashback_

_Ding Dong!!_

"_I'll get it!" Theresa Montez called. She set down the plates she was unpacking and answered the door._

"_Hello!" she greeted the somewhat tall brunette._

"_Hi, I just saw you move in here, and I wanted to come and introduce myself. I'm Terri Miller." She said as she put her hand out. _

_Theresa took it and shook it. "Who was it mom?" I asked walking out from the kitchen as well. _

"_Oh, this is my daughter Gabriella." Theresa said. I shook her hand._

"_Call me Gabbi." I said._

_End Flashback_

Ever since, she and my mom have been close friends. Apparently close enough for her to become my godparent. Terri arranged for her things to be brought to Albuquerque in the next few days, and she ended the renting of her apartment **(A/N: I don't know what you call it when you o that, but basically, she moved out.)**

Before I knew it, it was 10 PM and I haven't started on homework yet.

"Well, I have to go start on homework." I said setting my dish half full of Chinese food in the sink.

"Ok sweetie." She said as she continued reading the newspaper. I trudged up the stairs to my room and sat down at my desk where my textbooks and some papers were sitting on. I picked up my pencil and turned to the page in my Algebra 3 book.

After a solid hour of homework, I closed my Drama textbook and put my review of a play we had to read in my folder. I stacked everything up on my desk again, ready for me to shove into my book bag tomorrow morning.

"It really takes you that long to do homework?" a voice behind me asked. I whipped around practically falling out of my chair. Well, um, I kinda _did_ fall out of my chair. I landed with a thud and the person came over and helped me up. I finally looked up and saw two familiar blue eyes.

"No, I just forgot about my homework is all." I said.

"Really? You struck me as a girl like Taylor." He said

"And what kind of girl might that be?" I asked him.

"A smarty pants." He answered. I giggled.

"I don't think Chad would appreciate you calling his girlfriend that." I said.

"Yeah well, what Chad doesn't know won't kill him." He said. I chucked a pillow at him.

"You don't talk about a girl like that!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I was kidding, I never knew you were the violent type." He stated tossing the pillow back to me.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked.

"There are these amazing things that grow from the ground. They're called trees!" he said sarcastically. I saw my balcony door open, he must've snuck in through there.

"Now who's the smarty pants?!" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"And what are you doing here at…" I paused looking at my clock. "…11PM?" I asked him.

"Truth is, I'm here to kidnap you, so no kicking or punching, or biting." He said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed as he ran down the stairs.

"Just don't have her back too late, err, um, early!" Terri called after us as he ran out the door.

"Don't worry!" he answered.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I saw Chad's car in the driveway and gave up on fighting after a few seconds. He finally plopped me down in the jeep. I sighed a frustrated sigh.

"Where are we going?" I asked Taylor who looked really tired.

"Well, next Friday, the state championships are going to be held at West High, all the basketball players have to bring a girl to the party type thing, whether it be a girlfriend or whatever, it's like a tradition." She said.

"But _where_ are we going?" I asked again smirking at the fact that Troy chose me to bring.

"The old basketball court in the park." Taylor said. "It's really pointless, they just go and hang out." Taylor added.

"HEY! It's a tradition that we intend on keeping alive!" Chad exclaimed as he made a right turn.

I had a very confused look on my face. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked me.

"Well, when someone comes in your room, kidnaps you after scaring you enough you fall out of your chair, you're pretty confused." I said as Chad parked next to a Neon.

I got out after Taylor and Chad wrapped his arm around her waist. Troy and I looked at each other for a split second and I blushed a little. Thank god it was dark out. Chad pulled out a flashlight as we made our way to the spot. I knew _no-one_.

"Hey it's ok, no-one's gonna hurt you or anything." Troy whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him. He returned that smile. A smile that made me melt on the inside. We joined the group sitting on the ground, I sat next to Troy and on my other side was Chad, then Taylor.

I felt so vulnerable since mom passed. I felt so unsafe, so unprotected. But when I'm with Troy, that feeling goes away. I know. Weird.

I actually had a blast! I made friends with all the players' girlfriends, and by the way, we made a shopping date this weekend. I never had this many friends at my last schools combined and doubled! Okay, maybe that's a bit much, but you got my point right?

"So, are you Troy's girl?" one of the girls, Skye asked me.

"What? No. We just met yesterday actually." I said.

"Well, you must be special, he never usually bring a girl. He usually comes by himself." Becca added.

"Really?" I asked.

They all nodded. I glanced over at Troy. He was playing a quick game with the other guys.

"Gabbi, you still with us?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "But I figured with al the girls that are 'ooing' over him that he would have a girl by now that's all." I said.

"He did go out with Sharpay for a few months, but she was, well, a bitch, and it took him that long to figure it out." Sarah said. They all knew that Troy was _really_ picky when it came to girls. Ever since Sharpay.

They all started watching the guys get really into the game.

"Troy's good." I said. They all stared. "What?" I asked.

"Well, they need a good player to be the captain." Becca spoke up.

"He's the captain?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. The other girls got deep into conversation while I just sat there watching the game. I was in a daze and didn't notice Troy walking over to me.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." He said as he helped me up.

"Hey dude, I'm gonna go, see ya!" Chad said.

"See ya!" Troy answered.

"Bye Tay, see you tomorrow, you too Chad." I said.

"Bye Gabbi." They answered.

"_Well, you must be special, he never usually bring a girl. He usually comes by himself."_

That phrase kept running around and around in my head.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answered smiling. We walked in a comfortable, and a slightly tired, silence. The wind picked up and I shivered very slightly. I felt Troy wrap his warm arm around me since he didn't have a jacket. I rested my head on his strong shoulder as we began our walk home.

"So, um, I ran into Sharpay yesterday." I said. **(A/N: Just so you know, it's like, close to midnight.)**

"So you guys met huh?" he asked.

"No, I mean, I literally ran into her." I said. He chuckled.

"But I'm the one that fell; I wouldn't want the precious Ice Queen to break a nail or something." I said. He chuckled again. I smiled.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, what was Chad talking about going to the park? Something about your dad…." I trailed off.

"Ah, well, since my dad is the coach, he drills me harder, and makes me practice even harder at home, not just at school. He even drags Chad into some 'friendly games' sometimes." He explained.

"I figured it would be tricky to be the coaches son." I said.

"Well, he's just really trying to make sure we're ready, that' all." He added. We finally got to my house.

"I had fun tonight Troy. Thanks for bringing me." I said.

"And thank you for not kicking me on the way down the stairs, much appreciated by the way." He said. I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I walked into my house after I watched him disappear over hat hill again.

"He's a keeper!" Terri exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Whatever!" I yelled back, I crawled up that stairs and sliped into my PJ's. I crawled into bed and slept with a smile on my face.


	4. Cry

**I'm gonna have to say that personally, I like this story better than all my other ones. And I'm glad to hear that you guys like it! But I have a question I want you to answer if you don't mind…..When should Troy ask Gabbi to be his girl? I'm talking about like soon, as in, the next chapter, or not soon but before the game. Either way, I'm going to make it happen before the basketball game, but the exact time is up to you! Oh, and this has more Taylor and Gabbi time in it than Troy and Gabbi...  
**

Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical.

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 4- Cry

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

"So, are you up for shopping tomorrow?" Taylor asked me as we sat down in gym class. It has been a week since I came to East High, and things were going perfectly.

"Sure! I just have to ask Terri if we're doing anything first though." I said.

"Ok." She said.

We walked into the locker room and changed; I waited for Troy as I watched Chad and Taylor walk to their class. I waited for a minute and he didn't come out. I opened the gym door a crack and heard people yelling.

"I'm just trying to get you ready for state championships!" someone yelled. Mr. Bolton.

"Dad! Can't you just lay off a little?! I mean, making the team run, teaching us a new play once and expecting us to know it immediately, and making us run suicides during practices isn't gonna help! The team is exhausted beyond belief! And for the first time in my life..I actually _dread_ going to practice!" Troy yelled. I winced at the tone of his voice.

"I know how to do my job! Now leave before you're late for class!" Mr. Bolton said. I heard Troy let out a frustrated sigh as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly shut it and ran to my normal spot pretending like I didn't hear anything.

"Hey!" I said as he walked over.

He let out a sigh. "You okay?" I asked softly. He looked at me and his eyes softened.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. I bit my lip from saying that he wasn't fine. We were walking down the hallway in silence as we watched the busy students make their way to their last few classes of the day.

Troy and I didn't talk much between classes as we normally did, I knew something was up, and I knew what.

"Ok, Troy, I know that you and your dad had a 'moment' this morning, and I know that you're probably mad at me for eavesdropping, but I just can't stand seeing you mope around all day like you have." I said taking a deep breath afterwards.

He looked at me for a few moments..."Gabbi, I would never hate you, it's just that I don't like getting into a fight with my dad." He admitted as I put my books in my locker.

"Newsflash Troy, no-one does. But I think that you're right if it helps." I said.

He smiled. "It does. But I don't know how to make my dad lighten up a bit." He said.

"Well, maybe he did." I said.

"Maybe, well, I have to go to practice, I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye." I said. I met up with Taylor and we walked out to the parking lot to her car.

"So, I saw you and Troy talking, what about?" Taylor asked me as we climbed into her 2006 Dodge Charger.

"Just stuff." I said normally. I could feel her eyes on me, but I just continued looking out the window as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"I'll call you later Gabs!" Taylor called after me as she backed out of my driveway. I nodded and walked inside.

"Hi Gabbi." Terri greeted me in her not so usual happy and cheery tone.

"Terri, what's wrong?" I asked setting my bag down.

"I was just sorting some things out for your mom's funeral." She started. I sat down quietly in the seat across from her in the living room.

"And…" I said motioning for her to go on.

"And she wants you to sing." She added looking up at me.

"Anything for my mom." I said. "So…when is it?" I asked.

"Next week, at the nice little cemetery not too far down the road from your school, for some reason she already knew about it and wanted to be buried there. Strange." She said.

"You know, I think it will be more meaningful if I write a song rather than just pick a song and sing it." I said after a silence.

"That's a grand idea! You've always enjoyed doing that!" Terri said.

I ran up the stairs and threw my bag on my bed and grabbed my song book as I sat out on my balcony.

**(This song is really 'Cry' by 'Hilary Duff')**

_Cry love  
Cry war  
Cry innocence  
That is lost forever more  
Cry joy  
Cry thief  
Cry beautiful  
That is just beyond belief somewhere_

I sighed as I wrote the last line. I gently closed my book and buried my head in my arms as I pulled my legs up to my chest. I let the tears fall freely. I felt her pocket rumble and took her phone out.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Gabbi, are you okay? You sound upset." Taylor answered.

"I'm fine..." Sniffle. "Really…" I said.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked me. She and I have become inseparable over this past week.

"No." I choked out. Fresh tears streaming down my face.

"I'll be right over, okay?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she hung up and hopped in her car. She drove to my house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Taylor! Here to see Gabs?" Terri asked as she answered the door.

"Yea, she's up in her room right?" Taylor asked stepping in.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Terri asked.

"I'm intending to find out." She said as she ran up the stairs.

"Gabbi?" she called out.

"Out here!" I called through my tears as I heard my balcony doors open.

"Oh Gabbi!" she said rushing over to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"I miss her so much Tay." I said as she let me cry on her shoulder. I felt her rub my back and sit down in front of me.

"I'd love to say that I understand, but I haven't been through what you have." She whispered. We sat in silence, well, besides my sobs, for a while. I eventually pulled back from the hug and leaned up against the wall.

"I'm singing at her funeral." I said quietly.

"I'm sure you'll do great." She said. She's only heard me sing once and it was by accident.

_Flashback_

"_**Hi Terri! Where's Gabbi? We're going to work on homework." Taylor greeted as she stepped inside the Montez home.**_

"_**She's up in her room. Go on up." Terri said smiling. Taylor nodded and started to climb the stairs.**_

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast_

_**Taylor's mouth dropped as she reached Gabbi's door. She's never heard **__**anyone**__** sing like that. It was beautiful.**_

_  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

_**She listened as Gabbi sang that particular part with feeling. Obviously remembering how her mother died because she could hear Gabbi's beautiful singing voice crack a little.**_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

_**Taylor actually had a tear slip down her face as she heard Gabbi's voice crack twice during the chorus. She felt **__**really**__** bad for her, but knew that she shouldn't show it since Gabbi doesn't like people to pity her.**_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh take it take it from me  
Oh_

_Taylor waited a few moments to re-collect herself and knocked on the door._

"_Hey! You ready?" Gabbi asked._

"_Well, after hearing a refreshing voice like that, I sure am!" Taylor exclaimed sitting on her bed. _

"_Oh god." Gabbi said as she blushed. Taylor giggled a little._

"_Gabbi chill! You're wonderful! No, fantastic, no, superb, no…well, better than superb!" Taylor rambled on._

"_Really?" asked a now some-what shy Gabbi._

_Taylor looked in her eyes. "Yes." She said. Gabbi smiled._

"_So I was thinking we could start with Drama……" Gabbi started._

_End Flashback_

We sat there in another comfortable silence as we watched the sun go down.

"Thank god we have no homework tonight!" Taylor exclaimed. I laughed at the much relieved look on her face.

"THAT'S THE GABBI I KNOW!" she yelled to the world.

"Taylor! Shush!" I said.

I few moments later, Taylor's mom called and wanted her home. I walked her downstairs and waved goodbye and mouthed 'thank you' to her from the door. SHe nodded and pulled out of my driveway.

"Are you okay?" Terri asked me as we sat down on our deck.

"I am now. I just needed to talk to Taylor about mum." I said.

"You know you can talk to me anytime." Terri said looking over at me.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that, ugh! I don't know, there's this air around Taylor that can make me open up to her easily. Not that I don't think you're no good to open up to…but…erm…well…you see…." I babbled.

"Gabbi, I get it." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Phew." I whispered. She laughed again. We were gazing up at the stars in our long chairs and my eyelids became heavier and heavier every time I blinked. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep and dreaming about mom.


	5. Let the Journey Begin

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 5- Let the Journey Begin

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

"Gaaaaaaaaaabbi Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbi!" Taylor whispered in my ear. I groaned and turned over. I heard her laugh.

"You're funny when you sleep!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Humph." I said as I sat up.

"Get up, we're going shopping." She said as she literally pushed me off my own chair on my deck. I had a blanket covering me. Terri must've covered me last night when I fell asleep..

"What time is it?" I asked as I walked to my room, to my closet.

"Nine." She said. "We're going to stop by a friend of Troy's Dad's cafe for breakfast and get some donuts or something." She added.

"Yum!" I said as I raced to my bathroom. I was always a sucker for donuts. I put on 'Bongo' jeans that had beads on my upper right thigh with a grey tank top.

"Let's go!" I said as I pulled Taylor down my stairs.

"Have fun girls!" Terri called from the kitchen. I swear she never leaves that room.

I hopped in Taylor's car and turned my cell on. I slid it into my purse and closed the door.

It took 15 minutes to drive to the bakery. My mouth started watering as I walked through the doors.

"Hey Tay!" a dark skinned guy said as he gave Taylor a big hug.

"Gabbi, I don't know if Troy introduced you or not, but this is Zeke. Zeke, this is Gabbi." Taylor said.

"Nice to meet you Zeke." I said as I shook his hand.

"The usual?" he asked Taylor. She nodded.

"And what would you like?" he asked me as he stepped behind the counter. I eyes all the big yummy looking donuts in the display case.

"I'll have a butter cream filled, chocolate iced one please. And a coffee." I said. Taylor got her 'usual' which was a glazed donut and a coffee. We sat at a small table in the middle of the whole thing and started talking.

I put some sugar and cream in my coffee and took a sip. Taylor did the same but added some more cream to hers.

"So, are you and Troy together yet?" she asked. I almost choke on my donut. I swallowed.

"Pardon?!" I said.

"Well, I didn't know what you guys did when you went for a 'walk' in the park after the meeting thingy with the basketball team. And you can tell her really likes you." Taylor said.

"Um, I just met him this week. And our relationship is strictly platonic. Nothing more." I said as I took another bite. "And how can you tell if he likes me or not?" I asked.

"Well, him bringing you to the meeting was a HUGE clue. I mean, he NEVER brought a girl. He didn't even bring Sharpay!" she said.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, wow." She replied. Taylor started talking about the decathlon team while I was thinking about, you guessed it, Troy Bolton.

"I've lost you." Taylor said as she looked at me.

"Huh, oh, no, Tay…you didn't lose me, I was just thinking about shopping and what stores we should hit first." I lied.

"Well, then, let's go!" she said. We said a quick 'bye' to Zeke and hopped in her car. I turned the radio on and my favorite song started playing. I started singing along.

Dance!  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance

_[Chorus_  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

Let's dance  
Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance

_[Chorus_  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)(yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

_[Chorus - x2_  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

I made Taylor sit in her car in the mall's parking lot until the song finished. "Ok, it's done, let's shop!" I said.

We walked, well, more like skipped, into the mall and right into the shoe store.

"Oh my god! These would look so awesome on you Tay!" I exclaimed as a pair of gold flats caught my eye. "And they're on sale! Am I good or what?!" I said.

"You're good." She said as she looked at her feet in the mirror. "That's it, these are sold." She said. I picked out a pair of light blue shoes with a very small heel. I slipped them on and fell in love with them.

"Girl, if you don't buy those, I will." Taylor said. I laughed.

"I'm, buying 'em." I said. I slipped them off and wandered to the back of the store.

I looked around and figured that not many people shopped back there, but a pair caught my eye immediately. They were pink and simple. But they just seemed special to me. I found the very last box and thankfully, my size. I walked back to where Taylor was and tried them on.

"These have to be the most comfortable shoes I have ever worn." I said as I stood up.

"They're cute too!" Taylor added. We made our purchases at the first store and made our way to Abercrombie and Fitch. I bought a yellow tube top with a bow going around right under my chest and a pair of jeans. Taylor got a knit shirt that she fell in love with that was grey and had a bow going around her waist.

We shopped for several hours, and were on a roll after a 6th store.

"I'm pooped." I said as we sat down in the food court. We set our bags down and I heard my phone ring. I put my singer up indicating that I'd be a minute and got up and walked to a quiet part of the food court.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Troy."

"Oh, hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Chad lost Taylor's cell number. He wanted me to call and see if you guys wanted to hang later." He said. Gabbi smiled.

"Well, we're at the mall now, but I'm pretty sure we're not doing anything later." I answered. _I'm so excited! I wonder where we're going._ I thought.

"Well, there's this party later and we didn't know if you guys wanted to go to that or do something different." He said.

"Sounds fun to me, I'm sure Tay'll be cool too. What time?" I asked him.

"I can pick you guys up around six. Is that good?" he asked.

"Yep, she'll be at my house, so there's no need to drive to hers." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." He said.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

I walked back over to Taylor. "Well, that was Troy. He said that Chad lost your number and said that he wanted to know if we wanted to go to a party tonight. I said as I sat down. I grabbed one of the two slices of pizza Taylor bought.

"That's perfect timing! It'll give us a chance to break in those new outfits!" she exclaimed.

"They'll pick us up around 6 at my place." I added taking a sip of my Coke.

We finished lunch and went back to my place. It was 3PM so we had about two hours before we needed to get ready.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Taylor.

"Let's figure out how we can get you and Troy together!" she replied.

"Um, how about, NO!" I said.

"Oh come on! Just admit that you like him a teeny weenie bit!" she exclaimed pinching her fingers together.

"Nope, I don't." I lied. Sure I liked him. Okay, maybe a _really_ liked him. But this is the classic 'I don't know if he likes me' issue.

"Liar!" she yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"FINE! I like Troy. Happy?" I said. What have I just done?

"I KNEW IT!" she yelled. Thank god Terri isn't home.

"I don't see the big deal, I mean, practically every girl in school likes him." I said.

"Yeah, but you can tell he likes you better than all those girls." She said.

"Whatever." I said looking through my bags and hanging some clothes.

"Let the journey begin." She said.

"What journey?" I asked.

"The journey of _love_!" she yelled.


	6. This Is It

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 6- This Is It

I completed my outfit with yellow hoops and flats. It was 5:45 PM and Troy as going to pick Taylor and I up at my house.

"Ready?" I asked Taylor. We did each other's nails and hair. I was wearing that yellow tube top and jeans that I got at Abercrombie and Fitch. Taylor was wearing the sweater she got over a white camisole and jeans. We were wearing the same flats but different colors. Mine were yellow and hers were grey. I took one last look at my hair and approved. It was a simple loose side pony tail and I loved it. Taylor was excellent with the very little make-up she put on me and herself. I could see her becoming a beautician or a designer.

"Yep, let's go, they're here." She said after the doorbell rang. I already called Terri and told her about that party. She gave me the whole 'Don't drink and watch out for the punch' speech. Even though we both know that I would never do anything stupid like that. And I knew that Chad, Troy, and Taylor wouldn't let it happen to me.

We walked down the stairs and walked out to the car. I could feel Troy's eyes on me, but not in an uncomfortable way. Taylor and I got into the backseat of Troy's car and went to the party.

"Wow." was all I said as we walked into the house. To be perfectly honest, everything scared the crap out of me. The people, the alcohol you could smell, and just the way people were acting.

"You should see these people at the wild parties." Taylor whispered. My eyes went wide. She laughed.

"Don't worry, Troy will take care of you if Chad or I can't." she added. Taylor made sure that I didn't get lost or get caught up with a guy. I shuddered as I drunk guy winked at me.

"Here." Taylor said as she handed me a water bottle. "Stick with water." She added.

"I know, Terri warned me about the punch or any of the open drinks." I said.

"Gabbi! Taylor!" We heard some girl call. We turned around and walked over to Becca and Sarah.

We hugged and sat down on an empty couch.

"Please tell me that you and Troy are a couple." Becca said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." I answered taking a sip of my water.

Their mouths hung open. "I already went through a whole bunch of crap with her…." I said as I lightly pushed Taylor who smiled. "…and would like it if I wasn't bothered anymore." I added.

"But she admitted she liked him." Taylor said quickly before I had time to cover her mouth. I glared at her.

"Awwww! That's so cute! You can tell he likes you too." Sarah said. I sighed. A slow song came over the party.

"Ooh! YAY!" they squealed.

"What's the big deal?" I whispered to Taylor.

"Well, we made it perfectly clear that whatever part we go to, there has to be a slow dance somewhere down along the line." She said with a smile.

Chad held his hand out for her. "Dance with me?" he asked. She nodded. They're so cute together! I smiled as I saw Chad whisper something to her which made her smile.

"May I have this dance?" asked a guy who held his hand out for me. I giggled and nodded to Troy. (I bet I stumped you there huh?! Not. Lol…) I heard Becca and Sarah squeal after I stood up and was following Troy into the middle of the floor.

We were swaying the rhythm of the music. My arms around his neck, his arms around my waist.

"Having fun?" he asked softly.

I smiled. "Yes, actually. I got a few drunken guys winking at me so; I guess that's pretty normal." I said. He chuckled. I could've sworn that I was closer to him than I was when I started. I looked over his shoulder quickly to see Sarah and Becca practically turning down every offer I got to watch me and Troy. I looked back at Troy and I was even closer than before.

I took another glance at Becca and Sarah and saw them bouncing up and down on the sofa. I laughed on the inside. My attention was back on Troy.

Our faces were getting closer and closer until our lips finally met in an earth-shattering kiss. We heard an extremely loud squeal from where Sarah and Becca were sitting. We broke off the kiss and looked over at Sarah keeping her hand over Becca's mouth and yelling at her in whispers. I giggled.

"I think we had an audience." I whispered. He smiled down at me.

"I don't mind if you don't." he said. Our lips met in another kiss. It lasted a normal amount of time this time, not being interrupted by squealing girls. It was soft and filled with...with…I don't know. The only word I could think of at the moment was…love.

I was lost in the kiss for a while before the need for air was at its maximum.

I opened my eyes and looked into his blue orbs until he was pulled away by a bunch of teammates. I laughed as the practically drug him out of the room.

I strode over to Becca, Sarah, and Taylor.

"How was it?!" Becca and Sarah screeched.

"How was what?" Taylor asked me.

"I'm sorry girls, but I don't kiss and tell." I said taking a sip of water. The look on Taylor's face was priceless.

"It was great!" I said. Their faces brightened up.

"So, did he ask you out yet?" they asked me.

"No." I said. My doubts were starting to kick in.

"Maybe he didn't mean to kiss me; maybe he was just caught up in the moment." I thought aloud.

"Excuse me; I have to go make a call." Taylor said. I nodded and continued talking to Becca and Sarah.

**Taylor's P.O.V-**

"Hello?"

"Chad, it's Taylor." I said.

"Oh, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, listen, I'm sure you saw Troy and Gabbi's 'moment'." I said.

"Yeah."

"We need to get them alone tonight so 'Troyella' can happen." I explaine.

"'Troyella'?" he asked.

"We just need to get Troy and Gabriella together! Okay?" I asked.

"Got it."

"Okay, have Troy out on the deck in five minutes, and make sure thatit's just him." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Bye." I hung up and rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's dumbness.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

"Gabbi, can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Taylor asked me. I nodded and followed her out the back door and onto the deck.

"You wanted to ta-" I looked around and didn't see Taylor anywhere, but I did see Troy making his way to the back door. I turned around and put two and two together.

_This is a set-up!_ I thought. _Oh well, I hope it works!!!_ I thought to myself.

**Taylor's P.O.V-**

"Did you get him to go outback? I asked Chad.

"Yeah." He answered. I ran over and told Sarah and Becca what we did.

"You're a genius!" Becca squealed.

I got lost in a conversation about me telling them how Gabbi admitted that she liked Troy when we saw Gabbi walk in and stand at the door looking like she was waiting for someone. A few moments later, we saw Troy go and put his arm around her waist and kiss her!

* * *

**I know, kinda short, but I liked it and thought that it was pretty good. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. The Real You

**Feelings on the Heart**

Chapter 7- The Real You

**Gabriella's P.O.V-**

Troy walked me home after we became official. That's right, we're officially together and I couldn't feel happier. I was sitting on my bed day dreaming and zoning out.

_My song_ I thought. I picked up my notebook and a pen and opened to the hidden page right in the middle of the notebook. So far I have…

_Cry love  
Cry war  
Cry innocence  
That is lost forever more  
Cry joy  
Cry thief  
Cry beautiful  
That is just beyond belief somewhere_

I re-red it and thought about it. I erased the lyrics from the page. I had a whole new verse o lyrics flowing out of my head, through my hands, and onto the paper.

**(This song is really 'Someone's Watching Over Me' by Hilary Duff)**

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

Perfect. It's what I am feeling.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down_

I set my pen down as I saw a droplet of water from my face get absorbed into the paper. I was crying. The tears were a mixture of happiness and sadness. I re-collected myself and began to write again.

_Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 10 PM. I quickly, but gently, shut my notebook and set it on my desk on my way to my dresser for my PJ's. I changed and crawled into bed, thinking of a way I could get my hands on a piano tomorrow.

-

I walk into school tomorrow with a new found happiness. I tighten my grip on my song book and walk to my locker. I got to school early so I could work on putting a melody behind the lyrics.

I sat down at the piano and start playing some keys. Slowly but surely, music comes from it as I write he music notes down on paper. **(A/N: I don't know how one creates music, so bare with me…)**

I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I whip my head around and see Sharpay Evans standing there with an emotionless face on.

"Oh….sorry, I'll be out in a sec." I set beginning to clean up my mess.

"No…you can stay, I was just looking for my brother." She said. I turn to look at her and see s happy and friendly looking Sharpay. This wasn't like her. "That was pretty by the way. Your song." She said sitting down next to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Can I recommend something though?" she asked. I nodded and handed her my music sheet.

She switched around some of the notes and I played the new notes. "I love it." I said. It was really pretty.

"I liked the way you had it before too, I just thought that this might make it a little more unique." She said setting the music sheet down.

"So um…no offense, but why are you being…well….nice to me?" I asked her. She sighed.

"The ice queen that you see during the day is _soooo_ not me. I just have to be careful because the Evans family care known to be the rich snobby people, so I have to make it seem like I am one. But I _hate_ it I could really care less about the money….or the clothes." She admitted. I didn't expect her to say that. That's for sure.

"So…..why then?" I asked her.

"Because it's just something that my parents drilled into my head. They taught me how to walk, talk, and act like a 'true' Evans" she said. "I just wish that I could have one, just one, friend who likes me for who I am." She said.

"Well, I like this Sharpay _way_ better than the other Sharpay, that's for sure." I said.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. Before I knew it, she had her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. I smiled.

"So…why don't I introduce you to Taylor, Troy, and Chad. The _real_ you not the mean you." I said.

"I'd like that." She said.

We walked out of the music room, arms linked and smiling as we made our way to our lockers. We sat in front of mine and were talking. But I was silently hoping that my friends would accept the _real_ Sharpay. Not the fake one.

* * *

**Yes, I know what you're thinking...what's with all the short chapters?!?!?!? I promise this is the last one, this one was kind of a filler, but I wanted to get in some Sarpay and Gabriella stuff. So...yeah...please review!!!**


	8. WHAT!

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 8- WHAT?!

Taylor was the first to walk through the doors of East High and to her locker which was next to mine.

"Hi Tay!" I said praying to god that she wouldn't maul Sharpay.

"Hey Gabs! Hi Sharpay." She said the last part with _much_ less enthusiasm, but at least she wasn't nasty…right?

"Taylor…this is Sharpay Evans." I said. She gave me a funny look.

"Listen…Taylor…this Sharpay is waaaaay more me than the 'ice queen' during the day." Sharpay began to explain.

"How?" Taylor asked turning to face her.

"Well, my parents have brought me up to be a tough and well…'bitch' like girl. I really hate it. I didn't have one friend. Gabriella was the one who made me realize that I need a huge personality check, and I did. And I realized that I have been really mean, obnoxious, and a bitch for a long time. But I'm going to break open and let the true Sharpay show. If you give me a chance, I'd like to show you who I really am." She said. The last sentence she said to the floor.

I watched as Taylor's face turned into a sympathetic and slightly comforting look.

"I'll tell you what, if you can prove to me that you really have changed, you've earned my trust. But for time being, I don't see why we can't get to know each other better." She said. Sharpay looked up and _Taylor_ hugged _Sharpay_. Meanwhile, Troy and Chad walked up behind us with the most puzzled looks on their faces Gabriella laughed.

Taylor and Sharpay pulled away from each other and linked arms. Gabriella joined arms with Sharpay and strutted down the hallway leaving Troy and Chad wondering who replaced their girlfriends over night.

They faced each other then took off after them. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and picked her up forcing her to let go of Sharpay's arm.

"Guess who it is." Troy whispered in her ear.

"Hmmmm…I don't know….who?" she asked playfully.

"Your incredibly hot boyfriend." He said.

"But…Chad's over there." She said as she pointed to Chad who was talking to Sharpay and Taylor. Sharpay was explaining everything to Chad as she did to Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hahaha! You're killing me Montez." He said setting her down but keeping his arms around her waist. She giggled.

They walked over to the group, Troy's arm still wrapped protectively around her and hers around his waist pulling him closer.

"Do I really need to make that speech a fourth time?" Sharpay asked.

"What speech?" Troy asked.

"Well, basically, she will beg your forgiveness and wants to she everyone the real Sharpay. She admits that she's been a bitch and wants to change that. Then she would apologize." Gabriella said. Troy chuckled.

"So, do you accept my apology?" Sharpay asked.

"Do I really have a choice" Troy asked. Gabriella elbowed him hard in the stomach. "I mean…yes." He said. Sharpay laughed as she watched Troy and Gabriella walk off.

"Oh, and Taylor, do you have room on the Decathlon team? I have always wanted to join." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, actually, we have one opening left. I never knew you wanted to join." Taylor said.

"I told you, I'm a new person." Sharpay said.

"There's a meeting tomorrow after school. You should come." Taylor said.

**Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella….**

"Well, I can honestly say that Sharpay apologizing is something different." Troy stated as they walked down an empty hallway.

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, imagine my surprise when she started to help me this morning in the music room. It definitely made me think that I didn't get enough sleep last night." Gabriella said.

"Why were you in the music room?" Troy asked.

"Oh, um, my mom wanted me to sing at her funeral. So I'm writing a song." She said quietly.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Troy said.

"I hope so." Gabriella added.

On their walk to homeroom, they got lots of stares which were nothing new to Troy, but Gabriella tensed up. Troy rubbed her side.

"It's okay, it'll be a while until they get a life and stop staring." He whispered. Gabriella nodded as they walked into homeroom and just received more stares.

Gabriella was getting glares from some girls, but heard some. Oh my gosh! They're so cute!'s from others. I turned around to see that it was Becca and Sarah who said that 'we look so cute!' I laughed.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down next to them. Troy sat with some of the players on the team.

"Hey! I'm so happy for you!" Sarah squealed.

"Thanks. I've received enough glares from girls. It's nice to hear some people actually not kill me." Gabriella said. Just then, Taylor, Sharpay, and Chad walked through the door. Chad went and sat with Troy.

"Hey Becca! Hey Sarah!" Taylor said. She sat down and Sharpay followed her sitting down next to her. She went through apologizing to Sarah and Becca. They were more forgiving than Taylor was.

Every now and then I could feel Troy's eyes on me. Along with some disgruntled girls' eyes as well.

Eventually free period came along and I decided I would work on my song some more. I sat down at the piano and set the music papers down. I began to play and sing.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Little did she know…someone was listening right outside the doors. She took her pen and began to work on the lyrics some more.

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid_

She was very satisfied with these lyrics. She was on a roll, so she continued writing. The lyrics just poured right out of her heart.

_To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

She decided to work on the music with her newly written lyrics. She began quiet but got stronger and stronger as the song wet on.

She wrote the last music not down when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around to see Chad smiling down at her. He sat next to her on the bench.

"That's really pretty Gabs." He said quietly.

"Thanks." She whispered. She felt something wet run down her cheek. _Why does this happen every time?!_ She thought. She can't write the song once without crying. Her mind wandered for the next few minutes, thinking about her mom. She hadn't realized that her quiet tears have turned into not so quiet sobs.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Chad asked. He hugged her as she continued to cry.

"I can't get her out of my head. And the few times that I do…I think 'What am I doing? How can I be having fun when sh-she's gone?'" she said.

"You know, I thought the same thing when my dad passed away." Chad said She pulled away.

"Your dad died?" she asked. He nodded.

"He had cancer. He didn't want to go through chemo or anything like that. In his mind, he thought that everything happens when it happens and that it shouldn't be messed with." Chad explained.

"So…you just watched your dad get worse and worse?" she asked him calming down a bit now since she has someone to talk to that knows what she's going through.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did." He said. "But…if your mo maws anything like my dad…she wouldn't want you sulking around and being depressed. She'd want you to go on and live a normal life." He said. She nodded.

They sat in a silence for a while.

"So……..how did you know I was in here?" Gabriella asked him.

"Oh, I was just walking around the school when I heard piano playing and singing." He said.

"Oh…cool." She said. Moments later, the bell rang and it was time to go home.

Gabriella met Troy outside and Taylor and Chad went in Chad's car since they were going out for the evening.

"Where to?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I dunno, I mean, we could go out, or just hang at my place and watch movies or something." Troy said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Movies at your place sounds better than going out." Gabriella said. Troy made a right turn and headed down the road.

Gabriella's phone rings and she answers.

"Hello…Hey Terri...What's wrong?...WHAT?!...But, Terri...Okay….I'm going over to Troy's I'll be home in a little while okay? I want more details when I get home please….Thanks….Love you too…bye." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked after he saw Gabriella's reaction when she hung up.

* * *

**Cliffy! I really hope you liked it!! I'm begging you! PLEASE REVIEW! And make it an honest review too while you're at it! I'll update soon! Maybe not tomorrow since HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 IS PREMEREING!!!! but I will soon! R&R**


	9. No

Previously on 'Feelings of the Heart'…

"_Hello…Hey Terri...What's wrong?...WHAT?!...But, Terri...Okay….I'm going over to _

_Troy's I'll be home in a little while okay? I want more details when I get home please….Thanks….Love you too…bye." She hung up._

"_What's wrong?" Troy asked after he saw Gabriella's reaction when she hung up._

Disclaimer- When I own anything; I'll let you know…

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 9- No

"I might have to move again." She said quietly finally realizing what's happening.

Troy pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. "You know I'll always be here for you. No matter what. Even if you live all the way on the other side of the world." He said.

Gabriella was silent as she sat on Troy's couch resting her head on his chest while he had his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"You know, there's a chance that you won't move. You said that you _might_ have to move." He said.

"I know." She said. "But I finally get somewhere in my life. I have friends, you, and enemies. Yes, I'm soooooooo happy that I have ENEMIES! I've never been in a place long enough to make friend or enemies." She added. It felt so nice to her to get these things off her chest.

She was snapped out of her trance by her cell ringing.

She groaned s she grabbed it off the coffee table.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Gabs, you need to come home, we're leaving." Terri said on the other line.

"What do you mean leaving?" she asked standing up and pacing.

"H-he found me." She managed to get out through her tears. "A-and I don't want him to come after you or me. So we need to leave and now. I already packed for you." She said.

"So wait, you mean…_he_ figured out where we are?" she asked Terri.

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit." She answered reluctantly.

She hung up and sighed deeply and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly walking over to her. She looked up into his cobalt blue eyes and he wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm leaving. Now." She said.

"What do you mean….leaving?" he asked.

"I need to go home, I'm moving…now. I'll explain on the way. I just need a ride to my house." She said. He nodded and they got in his car. She explained everything to him. He took her hand as he came to a stop in front of her house.

"Remember what I said earlier. Whether you're across the street or across the world, I'm always here for you." He said. She nodded and they got out and helped Terri get the last suitcases into the car. Gabriella heard her name being called behind her a ways away.

"GABS!" he yelled. She turned around to see Chad and Taylor running as fast as they could to get to her. She turned back to Terri.

"Go, I called them. You need to go and say good bye Gabs." She said.

Gabriella nodded and ran towards them meeting them halfway and was scooped up into a hug by Chad. They had become _insanely _close it wasn't even funny. Next was Taylor. They cried a little on each other's shoulders as Gabriella pulled away.

"I can't do this." She said. "I can't and I won't." she stated. She turned around and began walking back to the car. A very confused Taylor and Chad behind her.

"Come on Gabs, time to go." Terri said. She truly only wanted to keep Gabriella safe.

"No." she said calmly.

"What?" she asked. "Gabriella we need to leave, he can hurt you!" she exclaimed.

"No. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of running." Said a now crying Gabriella.

"I'm sick and tired of the bastard getting what he wants! He wants us to run and flee and have miserable lives, which, by the way, was what I was having before I moved here." She added. Troy wrapped an arm around her waist letting her know that he was there for her.

"But, I don't want you to get hurt." Terri said.

"She won't get hurt while I'm here. Troy spoke up.

"Same here." Chad added as he and Taylor walked up beside Gabriella.

"If we did…stay…I don't want you here. Because he knows I live here, and it won't take him long before he figures out you live here too." She said.

"With me." Taylor spoke up. "I have an extra room, bathroom, everything that she'll need. I live right next door to Troy and only a few houses away from Chad. So she'll always be safe. And my dad is a police officer, if that helps." She said.

Gabriella looked pleadingly at Terri.

"If it's okay with your parents…I don't see why not." She said.

"Thank you so much Terri, you don't know how much this means to me." Gabriella whispered in her ear as she hugged her.

**At Taylor's a few hours later…**

Terri and Gabriella were sitting in the McKessie household's living room talking about the huge issue.

"Oh my goodness! Yes, you are very welcome here!" Mrs. McKessie said.

"Now, I can definitely see what I can do about him, but I need you to let me know if anything happens at your house. Whether you feel you're being watched or whatever. Just call okay? Anytime." Mr. McKessie offered.

"Thank you SO much Mr. McKessie, you have no idea how good it feels to actually stay in one place for this long." Gabriella said.

Taylor helped Gabriella put her clothes into her closet and shortly after they fell asleep. About a quarter of Gabriella's thoughts that night were of how worried she was. But the other three quarters was how safe she was. Mostly with Troy.

* * *

**Awwww! So Gabriella's staying! Please Review, I know I say this a lot but when you guys review it really does make me want to update! So the more reviews...the quicker the update!!!!**


	10. Just the Two of Us

Previously in 'Feelings of the Heart'…

_Taylor helped Gabriella put her clothes into her closet and shortly after they fell asleep. About a quarter of Gabriella's thoughts that night were of how worried she was. But the other three quarters was how safe she was. Mostly with Troy._

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 10- Just the Two of Us

Gabriella walked through the doors at East High with Taylor. She still worried about if _he_ could find her.

_He_ was Terri's ex-husband. _His_ name was Mark. Gabriella never figured out _his_ last name. But Mark has never gotten over his 'relationship' with Terri.

When _he_ couldn't find Terri…_he_ went for the next best thing. Gabriella. There have been a few close encounters…but nothing serious. And that was the way Gabriella intended on keeping it for herself and Terri.

She completely understood that Terri was just trying to make sure she was safe. But she couldn't feel anymore safe with someone else than she was with Troy. And Chad. Chad was like her _extremely_ overprotective older brother.

She opened her locker with little difficulty and grabbed her Trig, Drama, and Science book when Troy crept up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and let his chin rest on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Gabriella said as she turned around in his arms.

They started leaning in to share a kiss. "Hey captain!" Chad called from down the hallway. Troy let his head droop in disappointment as Gabriella giggled and turned back around to grab her purse and shut her locker. She turned back around and found that Troy was no longer there…but Chad was.

"Where'd Troy go?" she asked him.

"His dad needed him in his office to go over plays for the upcoming game." Chad explained. He put a friendly, but protective arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"You know I'm here and only a call away if something happens right?" he asked her referring to last night.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes I do. Thanks." She said.

"Aww. Anything for my little sis!" he exclaimed as he gave her shoulders a light squeeze. They walked into homeroom. She took a seat next to Taylor. Chad sat down in front of her and they got into a deep conversation.

Troy took a seat in front of Gabriella a few minutes later.

"So dude, how do the new plays look?" Chad asked him.

"Tough, but I think we can handle them. We're definitely stepping it up a notch this year." Troy answered.

Gabriella started laughing along with Taylor at something one of them said. Troy couldn't help but smirk at how lucky he was.

Lunch time finally rolled around and Gabriella found herself sitting in the music room.

She glanced at the song she had started and decided to run through it before she added anything. She began playing the notes on the piano as the words left her mouth.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

She smiled at her work. She picked a pen from her bag and began to write more words and musical notes.

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

She bounced around some ideas for the notes and once she was finished writing the last one down, she began to write more words.

_And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

She glanced up at the clock. _Fifteen minutes._ She thought.

She began on the music on the piano and was very surprised when she finished the piece.

She glanced up at the clock and saw that she had five minutes until her next class. She walked out of the music room and began to walk down the hallway to her locker, but was pulled into a passionate kiss which she happily returned.

They pulled away from each other and Troy rested his forehead against hers.

"You have a beautiful voice Brie." He whispered. The bell rang moments later. He wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist which made her shiver at his touch. She finally got to her locker and grabbed her books for the rest of the day. She and Troy walked into their next class.


	11. One Step Closer, Two Steps Back

Previously in 'Feelings of the Heart'…

_They pulled away from each other and Troy rested his forehead against hers._

"_You have a beautiful voice Brie." He whispered. The bell rang moments later. He wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist which made her shiver at his touch. She finally got to her locker and grabbed her books for the rest of the day. She and Troy walked into their next class._

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 11- One Step Closer, Two Steps Back

Gabriella awoke the next morning to Taylor gently shaking her. She glanced at the clock.

"3 AM?! Tay! Are you nuts?!" Gabriella exclaimed taking her pillow and covering her face.

"Gabbi! It's important! My dad said that he and the best officers at the station are pretty sure of Mark's whereabouts." She exclaimed. Gabriella quickly peeled the pillow off of her face.

"Really?! Well why don't they just go and get him then!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well…If he _is _where they think he is….and they can't catch him. You will be put in danger, because he will then know that you and Terri told." Taylor explained looking sorrowful at her friend.

"So…what? Is it my decision?" Gabriella asked her. Taylor nodded.

Gabriella sighed. "Can I sleep on it?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yeah, but my dad needs to know by tomorrow evening." Taylor said. She walked to the door to walk downstairs and tell her dad what Gabriella said.

"Night." She said as she closed the door.

"Night." Gabriella answered to no-one.

She woke up at 6 AM and got into the shower still thinking about her decision of whether or not to give Mr. McKessie the okay to go after him. She would have to talk it over with Terri.

She began to sing the song she wrote for her mom quietly.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

Gabriella began to fix her hair into a loose side pony tail.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

She sat there staring into the mirror. She could almost picture her mother looking right back at her.__

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

She continued on to putting make-up on. Just a bit of pink lip gloss to go with her outfit and she was done.__

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

She sighed as she walked down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and sat across the table from Mrs. McKessie who smiled to her.

"Not to rush you or anything…but have you made a decision?" she asked gently.

"Um…not yet…I want to talk to Terri first." Gabriella explained.

"That's probably a wise decision." Mrs. McKessie replied.

Gabriella finished up her bagel and waited outside on the front porch for Troy.

"Hey Gabs." Chad said as he sat next to her. "Need a ride to school? I'm just waiting for Tay." He asked.

"No, I'm waiting for Troy." She said.

"Are you okay? You seem upset?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Well…Tay's dad is pretty sure that he knows where you-know-who is. He asked my permission to go ahead and see if he is where they think he is. But if he's not…then he will know that Terri and I told. And he could find us and do God knows what." She explained.

"So…you still thinking about it?" he asked.

"Yeah….I'm gonna talk to Terri after school." She said. Taylor walked out her front door.

"Hey Chad." She greeted him with a kiss.

Chad and Taylor left and a few moments later…Troy's car pulled up in the driveway.

He looked out his window to see Gabriella asleep on the bench. He chuckled as he got out and walked over to her. He kneeled down to her eye level and stared at her cute little face she had on.

"Brie? Briiiiiiie? Wake up sweetie." He whispered. He watched her eyes flutter open.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He answered smiling. "Ready to go to school?" he asked her. She nodded and sat up.

On their way to school, Gabriella explained everything to Troy and he promised that he would help her every step of the way and protect her.

She waked into school with Troy's arm around her waist. She was leaning into him while smiling sleepily.

"Why so tired?" he asked her.

"Taylor woke me up at three this morning to tell me. I didn't get much sleep afterwards. I just sat there thinking all night." She said as they stopped at her locker.

"You know I'm always here right?" he asked her. She nodded and opened her locker. She turned to him and he kissed her forehead.

"I have to go to the gym for a team meeting. I'll see you in homeroom." He said.

"Okay. Bye." She answered.

Sharpay walked up to her locker. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella answered.

"So how's your song coming along?" she asked her.

"I finished it! Here's the lyrics and music." She said as she handed them to her in homeroom.

Sharpay and Gabriella were quickly joined by Taylor and Kelsi and they talked about the weekend and what plans they could make.


	12. Decisions

Previously in 'Feelings of the Heart'…

"_I finished it! Here's the lyrics and music." She said as she handed them to her in homeroom._

_Sharpay and Gabriella were quickly joined by Taylor and Kelsi and they talked about the weekend and what plans they could make._

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 12- Decisions

Gabriella and Troy were on their way to Terri's house. Troy promised that he was going to support Gabriella every step of the way…and he intends on keeping the promise.

They walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. Terri answered the door with a surprised face.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" she asked them worriedly as she let them in.

"Um….right now…everything's fine. But we need to make a decision." Gabriella said as she and Troy sat down in the living room. Terri sat down on the love seat across from them.

"Ok…spill." Terri said.

"Taylor's dad said that he and his officers have a pretty dang good idea of where you-know-who is." Gabriella explained not wanting to use his name.

"Ok…." Terri said urging Gabriella to go on.

"He said that he needs our permission to give him the go ahead to look for him in that area. But….he said that if M-m…you-know-who finds out…he could run. And then he would know that we told. So I wanted to talk it over with you first." Gabriella said.

"And what happens if we say no?" Terri asked her.

"We'll be hiding forever." Gabriella stated. She gripped Troy's hand tighter and he squeezed hers.

"Well…what do you think Gabbi?" Terri asked her.

"I think he should do it." She said bluntly.

"When does her need to know by?" Terri asked her.

"Tonight." Gabriella said.

"I say….."

A few minutes later, Troy and Gabriella emerged from the house. They walked to Troy's car and they drove to Taylor's house.

"So…what did Terri say?" Taylor asked as they sat down in the living room. Taylor was sitting with Chad and Gabriella was sitting with Troy.

"She said-"she got cut off by Taylor's mom.

"I have the police office on right now. I'm trying not to be pushy but we need an answer." Taylor's mom said. Gabriella nodded.

"Do it." Gabriella said.

Taylor's mom nodded and mumbled something into the phone.

"He said that they have been ready to do it since yesterday. So they're moving now." Her mom explained.

Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy for comfort. He happily obliged and wrapped his arms around her tight. He kissed the top of her head and laid his chin on it.

Taylor was silently praying that her father caught this guy and put him behind bars. Chad was doing the same. The three had accepted Gabriella since the moment they all met and were like a tight knit family.

**(Can't you just feel the suspense building? I mean…Taylor's dad gave the orders to his team [or squad...I dunno what it's called to search the area where they think Mark is!!! He could call any minute and say 'We got him.' Or…'we lost him!'!!! On with the story???? Ok…ok…I'm writing…I'm writing.)**

The five of them (including Taylor's mom.) forgot all about dinner and were dead quiet. No words needed to be said and no actions needed to take place. They just needed to let fate decide what to do.

Before they knew it…Taylor had fallen asleep on Chad, Taylor's mom fell asleep with her head on the dining room table grasping the phone, and Troy was sleeping with Gabriella close to him.

Gabriella, however, wasn't sleeping. She was wide awake. Praying to god that the phone would ring and bring good news.

She looked at the clock.

_12:34AM_ she thought. She could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She begged them to stay open…but lost the battle.

"Brie…wake up babe." Troy whispered to her. Her eyes opened slowly and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes looking down at her.

"They got him…Brie…they got him." He whispered. She closed her eyes and felt tears of relief and complete and total happiness come to her eyes.

She sat there for a minute. Letting a tear or two run down her cheeks.

"When?" she asked him.

"They just called. Brie…it's all over." He said. She glanced at the clock.

_3:23AM_ she thought.

She looked around and saw that Taylor and Chad left and that Taylor's mom must've gone to bed.

"Wow. I can tell some people were tired." She said.

He chuckled, happy to see her not worried anymore. "Chad can always sleep, that's no problem for him. Taylor was eager to get to her bed after I told her that you would be fine…same with her mom." He explained.

"What about Terri?" she asked.

"Taylor's mom called her." He said.

She let out a sigh of contemptment (word?) as she drifted off back to sleep. Troy followed suit a few minutes later.

Gabriella was tinkering around on her cell phone, waiting for Troy to wake up. Troy's parents said that he could stay with Gabriella for the day…and Terri gave Gabriella permission to stay home from school.

She looked at the calendar on her cell.

_Only one week until the funeral._ She thought. _Could my life have gotten any worse. Cue the thunder and lightening! At least it's on the right path now._ She thought.

**(You know how people say 'Could this get any worse?' then it start pouring or something…..)**

She heard Troy mumble something.

"Troy? You awake?" she whispered.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled. She giggled and laid her head on his chest. She was lying on top of him since they were still on the couch.

She began to play with the class ring on his finger as he woke up more and more.

About an hour and a half later, Troy and Gabriella had eaten breakfast...Troy had gone home to shower and change…and Taylor's mom left for work. And Terri was busy on working out details for the funeral while Taylor and Chad were at school.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch again watching a movie.

Gabriella got bored halfway through. Well, she wasn't really bored, but her mind was thinking about other things.

She was absentmindedly playing with his class ring again.

She didn't notice when he pulled his hand away from her. But she noticed something being placed in her hand.

She felt him close her hand up, encasing the object. He kissed her temple and smiled as he watched her open up her hand.

* * *

**What's in her hand you ask? Well, that's for me to know...and you to find out. If you awesome readers don't review...you simply won't find out. Because then I won't want to update if I thin kthis story is going downhill...**


	13. A Special Trinket

Previously in 'Feelings of the Heart'…

_She didn't notice when he pulled his hand away from her. But she noticed something being placed in her hand._

_She felt him close her hand up, encasing the object. He kissed her temple and smiled as he watched her open up her hand._

**Feelings of the Heart**

Chapter 7- A Special Trinket

I looked down in my hand and saw his class ring in my hand. (**A/N: SHOCKER!!!!)**

_Oh my god! Is this what I think it is?! Whenever a guy gave his ring to girl at my old school…it meant that he….he…….loves her._ She thought. She looked up at Troy who was grinning down at her.

Her mouth was half open in shock. This was a serious gesture that a guy did for his girl.

"Whenever you think you have nobody to go to, or when you're scared. Just remember that you have this….and me" He said, slipping it onto her finger.

She kissed him passionately before snuggling up to him and making her self comfortable.

"Tomorrow is her funeral." She said.

"You can do it Brie…you'll do fantastic." He said.

"But…I don't know if I'll be able to sing without crying." She said.

"You can do it. I know you can." He whispered in her ear. She had this sudden boost of confidence.

"Can you come?" she asked him.

"But…I've never met her." He said.

"Please? I want…and need you to be there!" she exclaimed.

"Ok…I'll come." He said. She hugged him tight. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you." He answered.

**(A/N: Ok…I'm just gonna skip to the next day. I probably won't make it too emotional...because then I'll start crying….)**

"Theresa was a very near and dear friend of mine. She helped me through some tough times, and I just feel that I didn't have enough time to pay her back." Terri said, finishing up her 'good bye' to Theresa.

After wiping her eyes with a tissue…"And it is my pleasure to introduce, her wonderful daughter...Gabriella Montez." She said. After one last squeeze of the hand from Troy, she walked onto the semi stage where there was a piano. **(A/N: I know…there aren't pianos at funerals… (At least I don't think there are…I've never been to one…) Just imagine….)**

Kelsi walked onto the stage and began to set the music in front of her. Her hands grazed over the keys gracefully and flawlessly as Gabriella began to sing.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

You could hear her voice crack a few times during the last chorus and the last line of the song, but other than that…it was completely flawless.

As she walked off stage…she blinked back tears…but one escaped, and that led to another and another as close family and friends said their final goodbyes to Theresa Montez.

She fingered Troy's ring as she took her seat next to him again and continues to cry as she fumbled with the ring and listened at the same time.

An hour or so later, Troy and Gabriella thanked Kelsi for playing and she said that she was happy to do it and that she was truly sorry for Gabriella's loss.

Troy and Gabriella were the last ones standing in front of the tombstone.

_Theresa Anne Montez_

_1974-2007_

_A loving friend, family member, and mother._

One last tear was shed from Gabriella as they walked to Troy's car and drove back to Gabriella's…silently. As if they were just realizing what had happened.

* * *

**It's finished! What did you guys think? I probably won't be doing a sequel...but IF I do...it won't be for a looooooooonnnnnng time. Please leave your final reviews for this story!**


	14. Excuses

Hi. :)  
Please take note of the beautiful, little innocent smiley. :) :) :)  
So I haven't updated in a LONG FREAKING TIME. And I'm like 99.9999999 percent sure that I've lost readers because of that. I don't blame them at all. My stories weren't that good anyways...seriously. I've ATTEMPTED to re-read them and they're...shit, to put his nicely. I _have _been actively reading a few stories though. Oh, and by the way I'm one of the original Twilight fans. ;] One of those stories being a Twilight story. I can't really read a lot of them without like...disliking them. Sorry, it's just me and I'm an honest person so get over it if I offended you, 'kay? 'Kay. :) I'm really only reading two stories. Here are the links:

Dangerous Fascination: .net/s/3677489/1/

My Beautiful Disaster: .net/s/4546697/1/My_Beautiful_Disaster

OKAY, so on to my excuses! :D

1.) I'm officially a horse owner after almost 9 years of riding.  
2.) My parents are only paying half boar for him...for those of you who know about horses...that's A LOT MORE THAN THAT to pay for. Therefore..I have a job. So yah.  
3.) I'm TRAINING my horse.  
4.) Riding, period.  
5.) I no longer go to public school...I'm am cyber schooled. PAVCS. :) It's the most coolest thing (next to buying my horse) that has happened to me. It frees up so much more time and my grades have SHOT UP. I almost failed my freshman year and now I have straight As. :)

So yes, those are my excuses. Oh, and I have a tendency to pretty much KILL all my computers. So I've gone through about 4 by now. (Thank goodness for a brother who knows how to fix it every time. :D) I haven't written anything in a good 9 months Not a single word. Oh, and I RARELY review stories. If I do...I'm in friggin' love with it. So be happy when I do. :) And I guess I'll leave you guys with 10 songs I highly recommend:

Burn- Collective Soul (Or ANYTHING by that band. Oh, and I'm not just someone who started liking them after Tremble for My Beloved was in Twilight. -rolls eyes-)  
Do It For You- Ballas Hough Band  
Surrender- Blake Lewis  
4ever- The Veronicas  
Satellite- Collective Soul (beautiful lyrics, he wrote it for his son.)  
Emergency- Paramore (There's not one song from PAramore that I DON'T like.)  
Out of the Abyss- Judgement Day (There are no vocals in this musical group. It involves a violin, cello, and drums...that's it.)  
Stone By Stone- Dredg (Going to see them live in April! Their songs require thought, by the way.)  
Hellelujah- Paramore  
Bar-Ba-Sol- David cook


End file.
